


A personal thank you

by LyingKiwichi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Green suspenders Jesse, M/M, Mutual Pining, briefly mentioned, but he's mentioned for his lava pit lol, ivor - Freeform, jesse has gay panic, reuben - Freeform, so does lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingKiwichi/pseuds/LyingKiwichi
Summary: Jesse realizes he never thanked Lukas for putting him before himself, and he decides to do something about that.
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A personal thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy 
> 
> I made myself a little otp writing prompt list as a way to cope with the fact my dad's coming home soon,,
> 
> Today's was day 1 (first kiss) 
> 
> I can't guarantee I'll do this everyday, but I will try.

"Yknow, Jesse," Lukas had started, placing his book down on the floor in front of him. Jesse had looked over at him, waiting for him to continue. "You've basically been through hell and back, you're a great hero, and you're not exactly unattractive."

Jesse had raised an eyebrow, giving him a strange look. "...What exactly are you trying to say here, Lukas?"

Lukas messed with his pen, just caressing the feather. "Why are you still single?" 

-★-★-

Lukas had asked that with an odd confusion, and with a hint of something else, and Jesse had been thinking about it ever since. 

He looked out the window of Petra's little house, before looking at her. "I can't figure out what he's trying to tell me."

Petra snorted a bit. "What who is trying to tell you?"

"Lukas! Earlier he brought up the fact that I'm single, and asked me why. And then he didn't say anything else and just ignored it!" Jesse moved his hands in a dramatic gesture, trying to express how much confusion he was feeling. "I didn't even get to answer, he just brushed it off!"

Petra stared at him, before laughing a bit. "Jesse… have you always been so dense?"

Jesse blinked, staring at her. "What do you mean??"

"Jesse, he clearly asked because he's interested in you. Sees you as a love interest, possible partner. Yknow?" Petra shoved her sword back on its stand, tossing the sharpening tool elsewhere. 

"What? No he doesn't, he just… he.."

Petra smirked, raising an eyebrow. "He what?" Jesse couldn't answer, and Petra let out a small chuckle. "Well, think about it. Once you figure it out, talk to him. It isn't too hard."

Once Jesse had left Petra's, he was left wandering the town, just as, if not more, confused as when he first entered her place. "Possible partner…?" He muttered to himself. "Does he really want to start something like that between us..? Wait, do I even want that?" 

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair. 

How exactly did he feel about Lukas? 

When they had first started out, Lukas kind of annoyed him. A lot. He blamed him quite a bit for that whole Reuben-nearly-dying thing back at Endercon. During their adventures of the witherstorm, Lukas was a great help, and he was always apologetic about anything he did wrong. 

After the witherstorm, Lukas provided Jesse with extreme amounts of comfort, even though he was still blaming himself for the pain Petra went through in the wither storm. Despite the guilt he also felt about abandoning his old friends. 

Lukas was there for Jesse, despite the comfort he was in need of. 

Jesse remembered he'd felt different about Lukas during that time. He wasn't sure at that moment what it was, but thinking back on it… 

"Oh my god," He muttered, placing his hands on his face. "I have a thing for him."

Suddenly Jesse wasn't thinking of what Lukas had said that morning anymore. It still lingered in the back of his mind, though. 

Jesse felt bad about the lack of thanks he had given Lukas. He barely thanked him at all! So now, his number one plan was to somehow thank Lukas for all he had done for him. 

Jesse laid on his bed, messing with his sheets. He'd been putting nearly every minute into thinking up ideas. What to give Lukas to thank him. That was the question. And Jesse couldn't think up an answer. 

Lukas was so nice, so Jesse had to put effort and time into whatever he'd get him. But also, Lukas was too nice and he'd probably argue with Jesse, saying he 'didn't have to do that for him'. So maybe Jesse shouldn't buy, or make anything for him. 

But then what could he do?? 

A simple 'thank you' definitely wasn't enough for all that Lukas had done for him. But maybe Lukas would be satisfied with that? But Jesse wouldn't. He cared for the blonde much more than he'd like to admit to the guy himself. Much more than what he assumed was friendship. 

…Was Petra right? Did Lukas feel the same? 

Maybe Lukas only stuck around because he felt like he had to--

No, that wasn't right. If Lukas really didn't enjoy being around Jesse he'd back back with the Ocelots. Or were they the Blaze rods now…? Either way, Lukas never went back to his old friends. Honestly, Jesse hoped he never would. 

After staring at his ceiling, and sorting out his feelings in his mind, he finally decided on something to give Lukas. 

He just hoped Lukas would like it, and wouldn't just… Hit him. 

And so, Jesse put his shoes back on and started making his way back to the place Lukas stayed the most. 

-★-★-

When Jesse walked in, he took note of a few things. Lukas was writing in a separate book from what he typically wrote in (which he shoved away one he noticed Jesse walk), one of Jesse's spare jackets was on the chair near the fireplace. Lukas was also still adamant on making eye contact with him, choosing instead to stare at the floor beneath him, or the ceiling, as he stood from where he was sitting. 

"Hey, Lukas?"

The sudden call of his name finally pulled his eyes from those spots, and instead he looked at Jesse. "Ah, yeah?"

Jesse stepped closer to the blonde, deciding to make conversation to ease his anxiety a bit. Might as well make the most of it, he figured. "Did I… ever thank you for how much you helped during the whole… witherstorm thing? Not to mention the comfort you gave me after…. Reuben.."

Lukas thought for a moment. "Well… I guess you didn't…" He looked down, but quickly caught himself. "H-However! I don't really mind. I'm just.. Well, I'm here for you either way. And you took me in as a friend. That's enough thanks for me."

Jesse nodded. He figured that's how he'd respond. "Am I able to thank you anyways?"

"Well… I'm sure you're fully capable, but it's not really.. That important." Lukas averted his gaze again, rubbing the back of his neck. "...However I have a feeling you're going to anyways."

Jesse nodded. "I'd like to." He smiled a bit sheepishly, placing his slightly shaky hand on his shoulder. "Really.. Thank you for helping me so much when I needed you."

Moving his hand from his shoulder to his chin, Jesse pulled Lukas close, leaning in to gently place their lips together. Lukas made a small noise of surprise, but did nothing to pull, or push Jesse away. 

Once Jesse pulled away, he gave the blonde a gentle but nervous smile. "If you ever need anything, absolutely anything, I'll be here to help you." Jesse brushed a small, stray strand of hair away from Lukas' face, before turning and running out, leaving a confused and extremely flustered Lukas behind. 

Jesse stood against a nearby tree, trying hard to calm his nerves down. He kissed Lukas. He _actually_ kissed him. What if Petra had been wrong? What if Lukas didn't have those kinds of feelings for him, and he had just ruined everything?? 

Jesse slid down the tree, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head against them. Despite his pounding heart, and the piercing questions running through his mind, Jesse felt… happy. He just found out what kind of feelings he had, but he still… Liked it. He truly hoped Lukas did as well.

God, he needed to talk to him… Though, the thought of confronting Lukas about the event, and then his feelings made him want to curl up and die. 

He just hoped Lukas wouldn't hate him. 

-★-★-

Jesse was dense. But maybe not as dense as Lukas originally thought… 

Lukas reached up to brush his fingers against his lips, looking over to Jesse's jacket on the chair. Clearly he caught on. He realized Lukas hadn't returned his jacket, saw him wear it, and then connected the dots. 

Lukas wanted to jump in Ivor's lava pit. 

But Jesse has kissed him. Didn't that… mean he liked him back? Didn't that mean something?? Or did he just kiss him to give him the one thing he wanted as a thanks. 

He didn't know. And he didn't want to confront Jesse about it either. Lukas threw his goggles to the floor, running his hands over his face and through his hair. "Gahh, curse you Jesse for being so perfect." 

Then an idea popped into his head. It was a little… Strange, but it was probably the only way he could ask Jesse about his actual feelings without stammering through the whole thing (though he probably still would). Lukas groaned a bit, grabbing Jesse's jacket and running out.

30 minutes later, and suddenly Lukas was regretting this. He messed with the hem of Jesse's jacket, laying back on his bed. Jesse was bound to come home soon, right? He sighed, and wiggled his way under the covers. If Jesse wouldn't be back for a while, he had time for a small nap. He quickly got comfortable and closed his eyes. 

-

When Jesse got home he pulled off his armor, and threw his sword to the side. Fighting off monsters was definitely a good way to distract him, but it was also tiring. He threw off his extra clothes that he didn't really need, leaving him in only a shirt and some shorts. He tiredly walked to his bed, and despite how tired he felt, he noticed something was off. He tugged on the covers a bit, and was met with messy, blonde hair. 

Jesse jumped back a bit. "Lukas??" The blonde stirred, but made no sign of waking up. Jesse was… confused? Why was Lukas in his house- in his bed? 

… 

Jesse was too tired to think through it all. He turned off the covers enough so he could climb into bed and snuggle against his covers as well. 

The next morning Lukas woke up first and found that arms had wrapped themselves around him, and Jesse was the one responsible for said arms. Not wanting to wake the boy, he just laid there, subconsciously snuggling closer to him. 

Lukas noticed he smelled nice. Like pine trees and maybe various flowers… 

"Good morning, Lukas. I see you somehow misplaced your bed?"

Lukas felt his face heat up, and he froze where he was.

"Couldn't get enough of me, hm?" Jesse teased. 

"I, ah-- I can explain--" Lukas stammered, pulling away slightly to look at Jesse's face. Which, he noted, was a bad idea as he suddenly lost his entire thought process from just looking at him. "..Jeez, you're cute. Shoot, I mean-"

Jesse laughed, moving his hand up to comb his fingers through Lukas' hair. "Y'know… you just saved me a bunch of stress."

"Stress? From what?" Lukas looked back up at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"Confessing. I had no idea how to tell you." Jesse looked away a bit. "Technically I still have no idea if you even return the feelings, but at least now you know for sure." 

"Huh," Lukas moved closer again, noticing he fit quite well in Jesse's arms "and here I was thinking you weren't as dense as I thought." 

"Hey!! I am _not_ dense!"

"Considering I've had a thing for you since you gave me that cookie in our little makeshift tree house, plus the fact that I'm pretty blatant… yeah, you're a little dense." Lukas chuckled, noticing the pout on Jesse's face. "However, it is kinda cute."

"Lukas?" The blonde hummed in response. "I wanna kiss you again, and make it even better."

Lukas felt the heat rise to his cheeks again. "..Well, I'm not stopping you." 

Smiling, Jesse leaned forward to push their lips together, and this time Lukas reciprocated. Holding his face, Jesse pulled him a bit closer, and Lukas tangled their legs together. 

Once they pulled away, both of them felt the heat in their face, and small skips in their hearts. 

Lukas buried his face back in Jesse's chest, and the two of them eventually fell asleep once again.

And neither of them had ever been just as happy like this before. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jesskas, fight me. 
> 
> If any has any requests for more Jesskas stuff (along with an idea or two) comment it and perhaps I'll write it~


End file.
